786vskhaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 2: The Spy, The Wizard, The Intel
Its been two years already, ''Hurricane thought to himself. As he lay on his bed in the Khaos Castle, he thought of the past two years. He thought of when he was recruited by Liber, the leader, founder, and mastermind behind Khaos. The inital news had been so shocking. He remembered Liber's words as if they had been spoken yesterday, "Today, shall be the beginning. Today, we will turn a new page of history in the legacy of the Dragonvale Islands. Today, we take it over." Silence had followed, but that soon ended and applause erupted. They had succeed in taking over Parliment, with the help of two special dragons, the Seasonal and Fire dragons which had since died of age. No one had been foolish enough to take the Khaos Organization on, nor did anyone think any would. They had the advantage. They ruled the dragons of the islands. If anyone came up with the ridiculous idea to challenge them, they'd lose, no doubt about it. ~ ~ ~ ~ ''Hmm, ''Heat thought, ''How does he think we're gonna do this? Finding new members in the crowded Dragonvale Islands isn't going to be an easy task. "Let's go!" Pickle said. "Where are we going?" Heat questioned. Pickle chuckled, "To recruit new members silly!" He walked out the door and down the ladder. Heat obediantly followed. "How are we supposed to find these recuits?" Heat wondered. "'How are we supposed to find these recruits?'" Pickle mimicked, "The same way I found you silly!" He chuckled, "I'll take the buffet, you take the library." The two parted ways and walked towards their respective destinations. Heat walked into the library and greeted the librarian, Glammy, like he did every morning and walked around the library. Finding no obvious people not happy with the way the Islands were being run, he tried engaging in conversation with someone, but that failed when he was insulted and told to "Leave me alone or I will make you!" After failing at conversations, he decided to try and check out a book about Khaos. He walked up to Glammy and asked, "Are there any books about the Khaos Oganization?" "Oh plenty! Perhaps too many!" Despite her saying it with a smile, it was clear to sense the hostility in her voice. Heat took this opportunity and took the "Pickle" approach and said, "Follow me." She looked at him sideways but said "What the heck," before getting up from her chair behind the desk, and said "I have my pepper spray if you try anything." Heat laughed and said, "You wont need it." He lead her to the red tree forest where the treehouse was and brought her up. "Why am i here?" Glammy asked as she went up. "Have patience hunni!" Heat said. He barely had time to see the hand coming at him before it was across his face. "Don't call me hunni!" she said, "Why am i here?" "I am part of a group to take down Khaos!" She looked at him, "You're crazy!" "I am completely serious," Heat said, "Will you help?" She was astounded that he was even thinking of this, "How would we even win?" "With these," Heat motioned towards the dragon laying in the corner of the room sound asleep. Her jaw dropped. Heat wondered how she didnt see them. "I think I'll help you guys. Who's the leader?" "I dont know if we have a Leader per say, but if we did, it would be Pickle." "Ok. I'm tired of the Khaos rule, and I'm happy to help," she smiled. He thought of the pure beauty in her smile. Then, for the first time, he noticed how beautiful she was. No! ''He thought, We couldn't be together even if we tried. Our main focus should be the revolution.'' ~ ~ ~ ~ As soon as Pickle walked in the door of the Ye Olde Buffet, he saw two characters having a heated discussion. One of them, the smaller, was guiltily looking around as he talked, as if something was up. Pickle, having a feeling what they were talking about, sat down at the table with them. Their converstaion came to a hault. "What's up?" Pickle asked. Both men looked at each other. One of them, the bigger, said, "Umm, nothing," while the other said, "Why do you ask?" Pickle smiled and said, "Not happy with Khaos are you?" Both instantly looked at eachother, then Pickle whispered, "Im not either. I am starting a revolution." The bigger one said, "We're in!" The smaller one said, "I'm not so sure." "I already have 1 member! He's out recruiting so we could possibly have more!" He smiled, and used his main pitch, "And I already have a dragon." "Hmm...I'll be in.." the smaller said after a few minutes of thought. Pickle then told them to get up and follow him. He led them to the treehouse and came across Heat and a new member. "Pickle! This is Glammy! A new member!" Heat shouted as Pickle climbed the ladder, "Did you have any luck?" Pickle smiled as he got off the aldder, "You tell me." Heat saw the two men get off the ladder. "Yay!" Heat exclaimed, "Im Heat and you are...?" "I'm Poke," said the smaller, "and thats Omega." "I'm Glammy!" said Glammy from the corner where she was holding the baby dragon. When Poke and Omega saw the dragon, they were astounded. Why does everyone get shocked when they see my dragon? ''Pickle thought, I bet they'd be even more shocked when they found out how I got it. ''A grin spread across his face. Category:Stories